Editing on the Wiki
Writing Mr. Robot is an American show, and the language of this wiki is American English. This includes formatting for headings, which unlike the Wikipedia, will be in title case (all caps except for small words). Content is written in literary present tense; that is, the world of the characters is always described in the present tense, whether they are dead or alive. Example: * Correct: Shayla is Elliot's drug dealer. * Incorrect: Shayla was Elliot's drug dealer. If you are unsure about your grammar, spelling or any other written element, drop a message on Leverage Guru's talk page, and you'll get the help you need. Spoilers Posting spoilers and sharing of publicized advance information about the show are two of the most contentious issues on any fan website, and not everyone enjoys spoilers. To keep the harmony and assure everyone's enjoyment of each episode of Mr. Robot, no spoilers are allowed on the Mr. Robot Wiki. This includes posting of spoilers in articles, on message walls, in edit summaries, on your personal blog, on the forum, or in the chat room. At no time does any user have the right to spoil the enjoyment of an episode by another user. A spoiler is defined as any information about an upcoming episode, prior to broadcast, which reveals specific details of the episode. Spoilers are time sensitive and time limited. Once the current episode is broadcast in the Eastern time zone of the United States (10:00 pm ET/7:00 pm PT), the content of an episode is no longer considered a spoiler. Users in other time zones should not expect content of an episode to be withheld until they can see it, and are expected to exercise personal responsibility for what they might learn by reading the wiki, including the forum and chat room, prior to viewing an episode. Early downloaders are expected to respect the 10:00 pm ET timeline before posting about or discussing the episode. Adding Categories A category is group of items or people with a common characteristic. Categories can be labeled using nouns (such as cast) that identify the basis on which they are grouped. People and items can fall into multiple categories, and members of a category can be divided further using sub-categories (main cast, recurring cast). Organization and searchability of this wiki depends on careful and accurate categorization of articles. Categories should be useful and meaningful, not esoteric. The discussion that follows covers major types of categories that can be used on this wiki. Characters All character articles should be placed in the CHARACTERS category, then should be categorized by the season in which they appear: Season 1 characters and/or Season 2 characters.. In addition, they should be added to one of the following, as appropriate: * Major characters. This category is for the main cast ("regulars"): Elliot, Angela, Mr. Robot, etc. * Supporting characters. This category is for recurring characters with substantial roles: Krista, Shayla, Gideon Goddard, the members of fsociety, etc. * Minor characters. This category is for characters making occasional or short appearances: Ron, the coffee shop owner, Bill Harper, etc. If/as the nature of a character's role changes, they should be moved to the correct category, but never appear in more than one of these three. Cast Cast categories are similar to character categories. All cast articles should be placed in the CAST category, and be categorized by season: Season 1 cast and/or season 2 cast. Finally, they should be placed in one of the following categories: * Main cast. This category is for the main cast ("regulars"): Rami Malek, Carly Chaikin, Christian Slater, etc. * Recurring cast. This category is for cast with substantial recurring characters: Gloria Reuben, Bruce Altman, Ron Cephas Jones, Frankie Shaw, etc. * Guest cast. This category is for cast making single or occasional appearances, such as Tom Riis Farrell, who plays Bill Harper. If/as the nature of a cast member's status changes, they should be moved to the correct category. If cast moves from recurring to main (or the reverse), such as with Michael Cristofer, they should appear in both categories. Affiliation and Descriptors Characters affiliate with organizations and associate with people. Categories can be assigned based on affiliations, such as Tyrell and Bruce Colby's affiliation with E Corp. Associates are better listed in a character's infobox. The characters can also be categorized by meaningful descriptors that will form groups: hackers, executives, etc. CHARACTERS